Fish Shopping
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: Shepard and Garrus go for a walk on the Citadel. But it ends up being more than just a simple walk.


**A/N: Ugh I was in a happy peppy mood so I decided to whip something cute up. Or something like that. I tried my hardest to work on my sad/depressing one but alas, my muse didn't come. So here we go. Enjoy and I own nothing. (Set in ME 2)**

* * *

It was just supposed to be a simple walk through the Citadel. But it ended up not being that way.

"Hey Garrus…let's buy fish." Shepard looks up at him, earnest eyes penetrating him.

"Why?" He asks, sighing.

"Cause Nemo and Bob died last night." Shepard looks down, shame written all over her body language.

"Seriously? You just got them." He drawled on each word, trying to get through to her. '_I can't believe they already died.' _

"Yeah but Kelly said she'd feed them for me when I'd go out on missions." She said pointedly.

"You let that woman in your cabin?" He said incredulously.

"Is that a bad thing?" Shepard raised her eyebrow, glancing up at Garrus.

"Let's just go and get your fish." Garrus shook his head, stalking off to find the souvenir shop. And Shepard follows.

"Is that Commander Shepard?" A civilian nearby whispers loudly for practically everyone to hear.

"Looks like her. Wait…is that a turian she's with? I heard he was C-Sec." Another civilian says in the same loud voice.

"Has to be. Should we go up to them?"

"Hell no! I'd rather not have a gun rammed up my face!"

At this Garrus chuckles while Shepard glares at him. "Civilians are stupid." She mutters, a hint of a pout in her voice.

"Stop pouting Shepard and enjoy this shore leave. Bad enough that the Commander doesn't give us enough, but the Commander herself doesn't even like it!" Garrus glances down at her, a wide turian smile grinning at her.

"Well this Commander sounds professional. Who is she?" Shepard grins back.

"I don't know…but you know what I think? I think that you are better than her…Shepard."

"Yeah right Garrus." Shepard rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious Shepard. I like you in this get-up then that N7 armor. Too bulky."

Shepard ignores him, head held high. "Compliments won't get you far in life Garrus. Whoever told you otherwise needs their head examined."

"Aw come on Shepard. I'm trying my best here…"

Shepard finally looks at him, her blue eyes locked with his blue eyes. "Fine. And thank you."

"You're welcome. And I really do like you in this." Garrus points at her outfit. A simple white tank top and black sweats with the N7 symbol on the upper left. And a Carnifex Cannon pistol on the side.

"I just wanted to get comfortable and-oh fish!" She squeals out as she enters the souvenir shop. And Garrus follows.

"Hello there fellow customer. See anything you like?" A light blue asari walks up to them, happy salesperson attitude on.

"Yes ma'am. I'd like to take these." Shepard points at a group of dark purple fish.

"Okay then. Just go ahead and make your purchase."

As the transaction ended, Shepard smiled with joy. "Nemo II and Bob II. And I'll name the other one Archangel."

"Oh I've always wanted to be named after a fish. It's like a dream come true." Garrus says in a high-pitched voice, the turian twang bending it.

Shepard guffaws at him, but immediately shuts her mouth embarrassed. "How professional Commander." Garrus winks at her.

"Ugh I hate you…"

"Really? But I thought you said you loved me?"

"I believe I said that I loved your voice…not the person behind the voice."

"Yeah but you did say you loved me after that." Garrus drawls.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Mr. Vakarian." Shepard retorts back.

"Ah ouch Shepard. Will it make it better if I said that I love your voice?" Garrus pleads with her, his smirk giving him away.

"Nope." She replied back.

"Impressive…nice comeback Shepard." Garrus rolls his eyes at her.

"Whatever." She says nonchalantly.

"Well if that's how you're going to play it…" Garrus trails off, eyes wandering the sights and sounds.

Shepard huffs. "I love you Garrus."

Garrus yells out a _'Ha!' _"I knew it! I win."

"Nobody wins this round Garrus." Shepard calmly responds back.

"So do we go for the tiebreaker?" Garrus asks decisively.

"In your dreams Vakarian." Shepard says with a concealed smirk, shoving him into an already irritated krogan.

"Shepard!"

**A/N: A really short one-shot. But I had to do it. Garrus/Femshep fluff. Never done that sort of thing before. Hopefully it was acceptable by public standards. Dedicated to WolverinesDarlin'. Cause she's cool like that. Hehe.**


End file.
